1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates browsers.
2. Related Art
A browser is an application that retrieves content and enables a user to interact with that content. In an example, a browser may retrieve content across one or more networks, such as the Internet. The INTERNET EXPLORER 6 browser from MICROSOFT is a type of web browser. Other examples of browsers are the SAFARI browser from APPLE, the OPERA browser from OPERA SOFTWARE, and the CAMINO browser available at http://www.caminobrowser.org/.
Many browsers include toolbars. One such toolbar is a bookmarks toolbar. When a user selects a button from a bookmarks toolbar, the user may be directed to a bookmarked page.
Some browsers provide a tabbed interface. The FIREFOX 2 browser, available at http://www.mozilla.com/, is an example of a browser with a tabbed interface. In a tabbed interface, each browser window may have multiple tabs with each tab able to display a page. In a single window, only one page is visible at a time. If a user selects a tab, a page associated with the tab is displayed. Each browser window can contain many tabs, allowing the user to open many pages inside a single window.
When a user opens a new tab, the new tab may be blank. To navigate to a page, the user may have to, for example, type an address of the page in the address bar. Typing in an address may be time consuming for a user. Instead, the user may select a button on a bookmarks toolbar to navigate to the page. However, having the bookmarks toolbar always open takes up valuable screen space.
Methods and systems are need that improve navigation in a browser.